


A Night Out

by yalejosie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, fmab - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/pseuds/yalejosie
Summary: The Lieutenant was a serious woman, but not a cruel one. If any of her men were in trouble, she would help them without complaint. But even she had a limit to the shenanigans her coworkers got themselves into, especially Roy.





	A Night Out

It all started with a call at an ungodly hour. It stung more than usual, since Riza had been tired and gone to bed early, so she was not in the mood to be woken up. However, she heard an apologetic young barmaid murmur that the Colonel had gotten very drunk, and had said to call her. Riza told the unfortunate young woman to not be apologetic in the slightest, and assured her that she would be there to pick him up in no time while apologizing on his behalf for the trouble. When the phone clicked, Riza was filled with a silent fury. Oh, she was gonna kill that man!

As she drove over to the bar in her car, she ranted in her head all of Roy’s wrongdoings. First to have the audacity to give her personal number to the barmaid! How dare he assume she would pick him up from a bar in the middle of night just because some poor barmaid called her pleadingly! Yet, there she was in her car, about to see what kind of mischief Roy had caused.

When she pulled up to the bar, Riza immediately made sure that her gun was loaded. The bar looked very sketchy, and was in a dangerous part of town. She could hear music blaring and see bright candlelight from the next street over. 

As expected, Roy was making a fool of himself as soon as Riza walked into the bar. He was trying (and failing) to seduce a couple of women with some abysmal fire related pick up lines. Not being in their right minds themselves, the girls burst into a stream of giggles, with which was accompanied by a flashing grin from Roy. Riza shook her head, and reminded herself to keep her judgements to herself. The only thing she needed to worry about was getting Roy out of this mess, somewhere safe with no alcohol (and no girls to woo). 

When Roy saw her, he smiled drunkenly and patted the seat next to him. “Come on, Hawkeye, Riza. Let’s sit down, get a drink, talk awhile.” She blushed when the Colonel called her by her first name. He hadn’t called her Riza for a long time… she was almost inclined to give in to his request in that moment. Then she shook herself off and shoved her feeling asides and focused on the task at hand: getting Roy out of this place. “Colonel, I’m not here to sit with you and indulge your worst tendencies. I’m here to get you home.” As Roy started to process what Riza had said, the girls nearby started to giggle wildly. They turned to Riza with looks of maniacal glee, and asked her, “Is that ur boyfrien, Missis No Fun?” That was the last straw. Her feelings towards Roy were already complicated, and they needed to be sorted out. However, she would not stand for some drunk frat girls to accuse her of something she was not perpetrating! Riza wished she could let out her annoyance out with her response, but instead she replied coldly “No, he is not. I’m a coworker of his, and I’m just here because no one else could come.” Now that wasn’t entirely true. It had seemed like Roy has asked the barmaid to call her before anyone else, though at this point he could barely remember his own name, let alone asking someone to call Riza. As all of this swirled around Riza’s head, without thinking she hoisted Roy out of his chair, paid for his drinks, and dragged him out the door. Roy barely protested (though the girls did, loudly), which to Riza was a sign that he was either more drunk or less drunk than she thought. As they walked down the street, Roy said something (seemingly to himself at first glance)that made Riza's blood run cold and her cheeks bright red. “Riza… you know I care about you more than anything, right? You” At this point, Roy pointed at Riza’s shocked visage.” I.. love you so, so much. I wish that we could be together every second of every day. You are my important, my number one….. My queen.” After his little speech, Roy nearly passed out, which immobilized the Colonel enough that Riza just decided to carry him in her arms to they could get home faster. Her mind was spinning. He loved her? She had thought his puppy love for her had been lost in Ishval, as many things had. Maybe it had, but now the lost love had blossomed into something so much more. It had evolved past small kisses on the cheek and hand holding to a deep sense of commitment to each other without even realizing it. At this realization, that she still loved him deep down, she turned around to take a look at Roy and smiled. In the back of her car, the Colonel had fallen fast asleep, and was starting to snore. She decided that night, he could sleep on the couch at her place. 

When the car stopped, Riza stepped out and then attended to the task of waking Roy up so he could go inside with her. Riza shook him, and he groggily tried to comprehend his situation as she led him inside. As soon as his head hit the couch, Roy was lights out. Riza fetched a spare blanket and a pillow, and wrote a note explaining what had happened the night before, both to shame the Colonel and reassure him that he was not in his right mind when he was brought here. As soon as he was settled, Riza tried to salvage whatever amount of sleep she could get before work. As she fell asleep, Riza replayed in her head what the Colonel had said to her.

“I… love you”

The sound of an alarmed Colonel jolted Riza out of a surprisingly deep sleep. She ran into the living room, wondering what had scared the Colonel so much he had shrieked as she loaded her gun. When she skid into the living room, she was greeted by the sight of a sheepish Colonel next to a melted tea kettle (her favorite one, too). “Explain, Roy” “Well, I wanted to make some tea to get rid of this nasty hangover, but I didn’t know how to turn on the stove so I tried to use my flame alchemy, and now here we are” As she gave him a cold stare, he looked up at her with a red face and said, “I’m so sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you, Lieutenant, for both the tea kettle and for last night. It must’ve been hard to get me out of that place, yet you came anyway, and even let me sleep in your apartment. I’m very grateful, and I’ll try to make it up to you somehow”. “Okay. Well, first of all, start with fixing that kettle. Also, try to get your paperwork done today, sir. That would be payment enough” “Fine, that’s a deal. Also, could you not tell anyone about this?” “Not a word, sir” “Thank you, Lieutenant.” “No problem, sir”

When Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery arrived in the office that day, they noticed Roy was in early, and that he was working steadily on paperwork of all things. “What’s up with the Colonel?” Breda whispered to Havoc. “I dunno, but it seems he might’ve lost quite a bet” “Yeah, he probably got drunk last night, huh” The two men laughed heartily as Mustang muttered at his desk, cursing all of the lousy grievances there were in the military.

As far as anyone could tell, last night had never happened. The only person who had noticed anything off about Hawkeye was Havoc, and she explained it away by saying she just hadn’t slept well. The only thing she couldn’t put away in the back of her mind was what Roy had said about her. It seemed as if he had no recollection, as Roy was acting as usual (except for being extraordinarily productive on completing paperwork). However, she wondered if he really did have feelings for her all these years later. Yet, no matter how much Riza wanted an answer to that question, she wouldn’t get one for a long time. Besides, there was still so much to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here!!! So excited, if you have any thoughts leave them in the comments!!!!


End file.
